The Ending of a Long Journey
by synomous01
Summary: Ending tag (AU) to the final episode of Nirvana in Fire "琅琊榜". Lin Chen's thoughts as he travels back to Langya mountain with Fei Liu.


**Notes: A (AU) tag to the final episode of Nirvana in Fire "** **琅琊榜".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nirvana in Fire "** **琅琊榜".**

Lin Chen, the young Master of Langya Hall walked the path back to Langya mountain. Following close behind was Fei Liu, who was as quiet as his steps were, light, barely leaving a print on the dirt path. They had travelled for nearly six months, going to all the places he had planned for his friend. His dear friend who had not had a day of true rest since he arrived at Langya mountain.

Mei Changsu. No. Lin Shu. He missed him. Lin Shu had not lied. Lin Chen saw _him_ at last. The Lin Shu that had died at the battle of Meiling. Lin Chen had only seen the Mei Changsu, the person that Lin Shu had been forced to become. After taking the Bingxu pill, Lin Shu emerged. There was life and command in his voice, the way he instructed, strategized and organized all the troops. By the Heavens, how the people of Liang had been cheated of what a great general Lin Shu would have become had not the betrayal at Meiling happened.

But fate was not kind, and did not care for fairness. If fate were not cruel, his friend Lin Shu would not have had to live in hell for 13 years, nightmares in place of dreams, suffered in constant pain and grief. The burden his friend carried weighted beyond any one person should have in ones lifetime.

And what should have the most peaceful of times for Lin Shu, his last days, were also taken away from him. He had chosen instead to use his life to protect his country. The man had not a single selfish bone in him. And for that, Lin Chen had been angry at Lin Shu. Had been angry that he would not even give himself the peace he deserved. The pain and heartache he endured for 13 years alone, it was only fair that his last days were to be peaceful. Not sacrificing his life for a country that had fallen to its state because of the selfish and prideful emperor. The very same that had killed his entire family. Had killed 70,000 soldiers. It made Lin Chen feel bitterness for his friend. As a man of the Jianghu, Lin Chen did not put his heart to matters of state. But Lin Shu… Lin Shu's determination and resolve had gotten under his skin in the years of friendship.

Lin Chen had to admit to himself, despite his anger at his friend for breaking his promise to him, that they would rest finally after his long and tough journey, he was deeply moved by his resolve. It was also saddening. Knowing that his friend would die. That death would come, it would no longer be a maybe. The timeline would be set the moment the Bingxu pill was ingested. If Lin Shu had not taken it, Lin Chen knew he could, at least he could keep his friend alive for six months, at least a year. But Lin Shu had made his choice. As it was, Lin Shu's determination was not something anyone could shake. Lin Chen wanted Lin Shu to choose himself for once. But Lin Chen always knew, he knew the moment the sound of the war horn, his friend would go to battle. It was not only for his country, but for his comrades out there. For Commander General Meng Zhi. For Jingrui. For Yujin. They would all perish without his strategic commands. Just like on Jiu An mountain. Prince Yu's rebellion would have succeeded. But it was Lin Shu, the last of the Lin House, protector of the country, who stepped up and did his duty, to protect his people. Just as he was doing again for the battle against Da Yu the second time.

Lin Chen remembered how Lin Shu, on the last few days before the mortally poisonous Bingxu pill would take his life, had strategized a difficult yet brilliant strategy to take down the Northern army led by Da Yu. It required very precise attack, and Lin Shu had told them, he would lead them personally. They had to move quickly, though, in the next few hours. Commander General Meng Zhi had been uneasy, but Lin Chen had said nothing and returned to his tent.

In his tent Lin Chen had sat, in silence and his tea cup untouched. He had during the night time still kept on searching for something in medical texts to help his friend. Lin Chen had refused to give up. Yet there had been nothing that could be found to be of any use. He had felt completely helpless and defeated. The inevitable end was coming for his friend. Why was it that those that were true and noble died, and those greedy and unworthy lived? Lin Shu had cared so much for others, he dared not make a connection with them, knowing that parting would only leave them to live on with the pain of loss. No matter how Lin Chen had tried to keep Gong Yu around him, for at least have someone that loved him to be there, Lin Shu had it a point to avoid her, though tactfully to not hurt her feelings. Then there had been the one that Lin Shu truly loved, and Lin Chen knew not to speak ill of her nor make passing remarks with her. There were some lines even Lin Chen knew not to cross. But for those two to be together at a time like this, would be impossible. She was in Yunan, protecting the country at the Southern border. It was far too unfair in Lin Chen's eyes.

Fei Liu had been seated at the corner of the tent, sifting through his little set of precious toys he had brought with him from the Capital, when Lin Shu had came in. Immediately, Fei Liu took to attention that his Su ge-ge was present.

Lin Chen remembered Lin Shu's eyes. They had the look of both the glean of determination and sadness. It was something that Lin Shu had to do. He could not do it. It was for the greater good. But it was also to say the final goodbye, that he would leave them.

"Fei Liu," Lin Shu had said, "Su ge-ge will be leaving for an important battle tomorrow. You won't be able to come."

Fei Liu had looked startled. "How come?"

"Fei Liu must go help Jingrui and Yujin. You know they are not good fighters. They will need protection. Can you do that for me?"

Lin Chen could see that Fei Liu knew something was wrong. That he wanted to argue with Lin Shu. But he never disobeyed Lin Shu. It was his Su ge-ge asking him to do something.

"Yes, I can." Fei Liu responded.

Lin Shu had smiled then. It was the type that was filled with unspoken sadness, regret, and love at the same time.

He gently touched Fei Liu's head and said, "Fei Liu, when I'm gone, I want you to listen to your Lin Chen ge-ge, okay?"

Fei Liu looked at Lin Shu, there was a moment of silence. Fei Liu's normal response would have been "never!", however, he didn't. Instead Fei Liu seemed to understand the underlying context. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged Lin Shu tightly.

"Don't go, Su ge-ge. Don't go."

Lin Shu held Fei Liu, and met Lin Chen's eyes. They had not needed words to be said. They didn't need to be said. But Lin Shu had said them.

"Lin Chen, thank you. For everything."

Lin Shu had left that evening, leading 500 troops, with Commander Meng Zhi on his side. For several days Lin Chen had been restless. He had wanted to follow Lin Shu, but that friend had indeed a mind with no bounds. He had predicted Lin Chen's move and ensured that Lin Chen could not follow, because he had known was likely be a suicidal mission.

Finally around noon the sixth day since Lin Shu had left camp, three soldiers came racing on horseback to the campsite; they had won! A victory! The strategy had taken the enemy by surprise. They had no idea what hit them. The casualties on their side were far less because of the strategy. The lead soldier, a bearded man, said then that the surviving troops were close behind him.

Lin Chen at that time, however, had cared about one thing. Did Lin Shu make it? The beaded man looked uneasy at him and said, he was deeply sorry. Mei Changsu was killed in battle. But he had died a true warrior. The man said he had never seen a scholar raise a sword and fight among the soldiers so naturally as Mei Changsu. He fought like a seasoned one. Lin Chen had felt numb then. He was physically there, listening to the soldier's report, but he it didn't feel real. He didn't want to accept it.

These soldiers knew nothing still of the person who had gone out there, had fought with them. The legacy of Lin Shu. They only knew of the Mei Changsu, the strategist behind Commander General Meng Zhi, telling them where they needed to be and how they should fight. Lin Shu had ended the way he had wanted. Fighting until the end.

The sound of more heavy hoofs interrupted the soldier and there was a cheer. The remaining troops were back at camp; leading them in was Commander General Meng Zhi. His face was grim, no trace of joy that should have been with such a victory. Their eyes met, and there was the confirmation that Lin Chen did not need. But there were some truths that could not be acknowledged.

Lin Shu was gone.

Lin Chen's mind returned to the present and he stopped walking, setting his gaze towards the mountain side. He let out a long breath.

"Changsu," he said aloud, speaking his old name out of habit, "you should know, Fei Liu…he really liked seeing the monkeys. You should have seen him, he fit in so well…" Lin Chen paused and turned to look at Fei Liu was looked at him attentively, with a wide-eyed expression.

"It was like he was one of them, weren't you, Fei Liu?" he finished with mischievous grin.

"No I was not!" Fei Liu retorted, and used his qing gong to start to fly off and away from Lin Chen, sensing already he was up to something.

"Come back here, and show me the move spotted one did!" called out Lin Chen.

"No way!" was the response.

The mountainside was quiet again, only the sound of birds chirping in the distance.

Lin Chen smiled, though it though didn't quite reach his eyes. The sorrow was still there. "Changsu, your vision of Da Liang has been fulfilled. Da Yu has been defeated. Your Chiyan comrades are free to live as their own name. Xiao Jingyan is ruling well. The people of Da Liang are in safe hands. Know this.. and know that you are missed. Rest now my friend, rest in the peace you deserve."

 **End**


End file.
